Gemini Kanon
Kanon is the former Sea Dragon Marina General and the current Gemini Gold Saint, succeding his twin brother Saga. Pardoned by Athena despite his former crimes of plotting world domination, Kanon seeks to redeem himself by fighting and dying in battle as one of Athena's Saints. Appearance Being Saga's twin brother, Kanon has a strikingly similar appearance to Saga, although his hair and eyebrows are a more greyish blue, but his eyecolor is the same as Saga's. His casual clothing consist of a standard blue top, blue, later white pants, and brown kneepads and leather boots. While he is wearing his Gold Cloth, the casual clothing is replaced by a dark blue outfit. Personality Once considered the true evil among the Gemini Saints, Kanon seems to have finally cast those evil intentions aside as he now fights for the sake of justice alone. Ever since the defeat of Poseidon, Kanon has had regret in his heart and only wished for the chance to redeem himself in battle and die for Athena's sake. Hades House of Gemini During the invasion on the Sanctuary, the former Gold Saints Saga, Shura and Camus reach the House of Gemini which now should be empty as Saga used to be it's protector. However, as they enter the supposedly empty House, they are confronted by the Gemini Gold Cloth. Allowing Shura and Camus to pass through, the Gemini Cloth is confronted by Saga who reveals Kanon's name before blasting of the helmet. Just then, Saga realizes that Kanon is using the same trick as him by controlling the Cloth from afar and attacks the Pope's Chamber directly where Kanon is, ending the illusion. Miro Now with his illusion broken, Kanon is confronted by Miro who has yet to forgive him for his past crimes, and the two end up in a one-sided battle as Kanon allows Miro to strike him with the "Scarlet Needle" without relatiating at all. It is when Miro unleash the "Antares", he instead stops Kanon's bleeding and finally acknowledge Kanon as an ally, revealing that it was a test to see if Kanon truly had become loyal to Athena. Rhadamanthys Accompanying Dohko to the Underworld, he ventures all by himself until he traps Rune in an illusion. However, when Rune and Rhadamanthys confront him, Kanon easily kills Rune before he and Rhadamanthys engage in a short battle which is interrupted when some Specters plead with Rhadamanthys to travel immediately to Giudecca. Phlegyas Kanon resumes his journey through the Underworld, accompanied by Shiryu and Hyoga who have also arrived to fight or Athena, killing several Specters on their way until they are confronted by Phlegyas who easily defeats the two Bronze Saints. Simply pushing the boat further into the ocean, Kanon states he will join them shortly once he is finished with Phlegyas. The Specter angrily charges at the Gold Saint with his "Howling Inferno", but Kanon easily kills the Specter while stating that a technique does not work twice against a Gold Saint. Stand/Rhadamanthys/Aiacos/Minos Travelling ahead while Shiryu and Hyoga recovers, Kanon deals with the giant Specter Stand. By the time Shiryu and Hyoga arrive, Kanon has already killed the Specter and the three Saints find themselves confronted by Rhadamanthys who reveals that Shun has become Hades. Sending the Bronze Saints ahead, Kanon prepares to settle the score with Rhadamanthys, but Aiacos and Minos arrive at the scene. Grateful that all three Judges of Hell arrive at once, Kanon underestimates their powers and faces defeat at the hands of Aiacos' "Galactica Illusion" and near death at the hands of Minos' "Cosmic Marionettion". However, he is saved in the nick of time by the arrival of Ikki who challenges Aiacos to a single duel and emerges victorius after surpassing his speed. Just then, Kanon, Rhadamanthys and Minos observe shocked as Ikki's body disappears from the battlefield, with Kanon running off in pursuit to find out where he went. Rhadamanthys While he keeps running towards Giudecca, sensing the Gold Cloths have arrived to open a path to Elysium, Kanon is confronted by Rhadamanthys who once again wishes to settle the score. Having no time to waste, Kanon discards his Cloth and sends it to rejoin his comrades while he settles the score with Rhadamanthys. However, now that he is without his Cloth, Kanon faces certain defeat as he no longer can reach Rhadamanthys with his attacks. However, while Rhadamanthys attacks with his "Greatest Caution", Kanon manages to grab hold of the Judge from behind and unleash a suicidal "Galaxian Explosion" which kills both him and Rhadamanthys. Cosmo Kanon, being a Gold Saint like his twin brother Saga, is capable of moving at the speed of light and launch attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow comrades and unlike his time as the Sea Dragon General, Kanon is now surrounded by a golden aura while burning his Cosmo. Techniques Galaxian Explosion: The strongest attack among the Gemini Saints. Kanon raises both his arms as dozens of galaxies form behind him, before launching at his opponent at the speed of light, causing massive destruction. Golden Triangle: Kanon draws a golden triangle which he unleash as golden rays of energy at his opponent, which sends them towards another dimension between space and time. However, it is a weaker attack than Saga's "Another Dimension", as stated by Ikki. Gen Ro Mao Ken: Kanon launches a straight line, similar to Ikki's "Phoenix Gen Ma Ken", allowing him to control his opponents. As he exclaims, they will feel a little pain while under control from that technique. He attempts to use it on Rhadamanthys during the battle against Hades' Specters. Cloth Kanon wears the Gemini Gold Cloth, which covers almost the entire body, even covering a little more of the waist than any other Gold Cloth, as the outfit he wears is barely visible. While wearing the Cloth, Kanon choses to not wear the helmet, nor the fabric cape that most Gold Saints wear. Category:Gold Saints Category:Gemini Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints